


Please Come Back

by wishingwontgetyouanywhere



Series: Anything and Everything [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sad times, This hurts me, i kinda cried writing this, im sorry, levi questioning himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwontgetyouanywhere/pseuds/wishingwontgetyouanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wince as he slams the door behind him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> ok im apologizing in advance once again if this sucks dick but hopefully if it does suck dick it will suck levi dick.
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry for what I just said^^ but i will not delete it because im actually crying laughing at myself.

I wince as he slams the door behind him. The second his footsteps stomping down the hall fade away I crumble to my knees and I can feel my heart shattering.

“What did I just do, what did I do?” I whisper to myself in the harshest tone I can muster. Did I really just break up with the most precious person in my life? Did I really just throw him out? Tell him to never come back? I couldn’t have. I- I couldn’t have.

Tears fill my eyes and I feel my nose twitch. The tears are streaming down my cheeks now and I can’t stop them. I think somewhere through my pain that this is the first time I’ve cried since Eren came into my life. What have I done?

“You’re so fucking annoying! Jesus, if I had known you would be this fucking clingy I would’ve never even looked at you!” I wince at the memory of my words. The image of his fallen face after I screamed at him brought a sharp pain to my chest and I gasp at the terrible feeling.

“I just want to be with you! I need you right now!” He had shouted back with balled fists and puffy eyes. I remember rolling my eyes at him and crossing my arms. I punch the floor thinking what an idiot I am for not of just taking him into my arms then, and indulging him with my love. The sting running through my hands is nothing comparing to the throbbing of my heart.

“I just-” He had started to say then but I broke at that moment and lashed out at him with everything I had. For the past week he hadn’t left my side and it was getting on my fucking nerves. Today it had been worse than ever and I just couldn’t help but push him away. Fuck me.

“Fine.” That was the only word he said after I had screamed at him that we were done. That I was bored with him. That I was over him. That I never wanted to hold his hand again or kiss him or make love to him. He had left with slumped shoulders and wet cheeks.

So here I kneel, face in hands, regretting everything. No, not regretting a thing about my relationship with Eren. I love him. I love him so much! So why the fuck did I tell him to leave?

How did I think I could just live my life after growing used to having him around all the time. After falling in love with the little things he does. Like the way he can still be shocked by the profanities that leave my mouth after talking so dirty to me in the latest hours of the night. Like the way he doesn’t talk to anyone but me on days he was up studying all night. Like the way he throws his arm over my shoulder casually and leans on me as if it’s instinct. I don’t think I can.

“Eren, come back! Baby, come back please, I’m sorry.” My pleas fill the empty room and bounce of the walls to die without response. I don’t know how long I’ve been here, staring at the door through hazy eyes, expecting my green-eyed lover to come rushing back through the door with the forgiveness that fills his heart. All I know is that eventually light drips through the window, signaling the day has begun. All I know is that he hasn’t returned.

“Please come back.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So idkk will Levi go after him? Will Eren come back? Should I even continue to write these lil things? Ughh idek if you liked it pls comment and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
